


Thanks James C!

by Abbiezar



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: Eggnog, Francest, Incest, M/M, Mentioned First Time, Porn With Plot, Voyeurism, mentioned underage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-13
Updated: 2017-12-13
Packaged: 2019-02-14 06:01:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13001379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abbiezar/pseuds/Abbiezar
Summary: James C makes a few presumptions back stage after the show... but is he wrong? Let's see!





	Thanks James C!

**Author's Note:**

> Just watched his show with them last night (Dec. 11 2017) and had to do this.
> 
> Sorry not sorry boys!

"Hey guys, what a great show tonight, just awesome." James Corden comes into the make up room and shake both of their hands again with a bit of a hug. 

"Yea man, this was fun, we should definitly come back here sometime." James Franco says.

"It was great for me, too." Dave says. "Not many people want me to come with no matter how major a role I play in films if he's there too." 

"Hey at least you get pretty major roles in your 20's. Nobody even new of me until I hit 30." James C remarks.

"Yea, I guess, and it helps that I look pretty young... unlike this guy. "Dave elbows his big brother, having moved to stand beside his chair. 

"Oh ha ha, laugh it up, munchkin, at least I don't still get carded when we go out." Corden chuckles at the older brothers statement. 

James Franco smirks down at his brother and rests his forearm on the younger mans shoulder. Said brother pouts for a bit but smiles a little before reaching up to rub the others hair. 

"At least I'm not the one that's graying at 39." 

Corden laughs when this leads to the taller Franco grinding his knuckles into the youngers head while his left arm holds the man around his kneck to keep him in place. 

"As much as I love the foreplay, I think I'll step out before the main event starts to say bye to the Hansens." 

Both men immediately let go of each other and try to start denying what Corden said. 

"What, no... we're not, we don't... we're brothers!" They both say pieces but James C just waves them off.

"Do stop and think who you're talking to here. Biggest gaydar in this country standing right in front of you." He waves hello as if to say 'ah duh, me' and keeps talking. "And honestly I fully expect the same from Handsom boys over in the next room. Why do you think I booked you both the same night?"

Both men look shocked and don't seem to know whether to look at each other or the man in front of them. 

Dave pipes up. 

"Umm, we're really not together JC, I guess your gaydar is a bit broken when it comes to brothers..." 

The way he says it though just puts a sad little smile on the mans face. 

"It happens, I do apologize for overstepping and putting both feet in my mouth. Haha didn't know I was flexible enough for that." He steps up this time and hugs the both of them separately.

"Again, really sorry, but I'm used to not EVER being wrong." 

With that he steps out of the room with one last wave goodbye. 

Dave scratches his head and goes to play the whole thing off. 

"Haha wonder where he got that strange idea from." But James just still hasn't said anything more than his intial protests. 

He's tried to hide these feelings for the paste two and a half decades. With only one night of extremely drunk fumbling at a Christmas party in the late 90's to hold onto, he thought he had managed pretty good with his feelings for his much younger brother. It was why he refused to have the adult eggnog before caroling anymore. He can't risk anyone knowing he might as well have raped his baby brother when Dave was only 15. 

But the next day, he had woken up to an extremely happy younger brother and assumed that he must have gotten into the spiked drink as most of the boys did between 12 and 18. 

What James didn't realize was that not only did Dave remember (as he really hadn't had more than one drink), he cherished the hell out of that memory, thinking that his older brother must have thought he was someone else. In his mind, who would have wanted his scrawny pale younger brother when you're a famous actor, well on his way to stardom. 

James realizes he should probably be saying something but can't come up with anything to ease the tension in the room and the angst from his heart. 

Dave looks up to see his brothers reaction when he notices something off. He walks up behind his brother and says, "Hey, why are you crying?" 

James' head jerked up and he saw that his brother was correct; splotchy red face and fat tears tracks marred his already tired face. 

"I'm so sorry!" He buries his face in his hands. 

Dave starts to think the worst. That his brother has known of his feelings all along but thought ignoring them was the best thing he could do for the boy-turned-man. 

With a wry smiles he shakes his head. " Not your fault big bro. I should have known you could handle your eggnog better than blanking out after 3 and a half cups." 

James balances, knowing that the other is talking about that night. 

"I know I can never apologize enough, Dave, but please believe me when I say I never meant to hurt you!" 

Dave starts too tear up himself. 

"You didn't hurt me. At least not intentionally, I know that. You have me the best present I could have wished for." He whispered the last part but he was right behind James ast the time, leading the older brother tho hear everything. 

"What?! How could me forcing myself on a drunk 15 year-old be a present? Unless.. wait, you're talking about the fact that I left for almost a full year after that, aren't you? Knew I should have just stayed gone." He groans the last part, literally hitting himself in the head. 

"Hey hey hey, what the hell do you mean drunk? I didn't drink anything that night other than our baby cousins nog because I didn't like the taste of the spiked stuff... and I thought you got your first movie the next week, it wasn't your fault you left, it was for work... Right?"

"No, I didn't get my first call back for another 4 months. Granted it didn't help that I drank myself stupid for the first 2. Figured the least I could do was to get out of the way of the baby brother I basically had just raped. Don't know why I'm telling this to you, even though you must have forgiven me somehow I shouldn't be traumatizing you all over again. I'll just... I'll just go." 

Dave can't believe what he's hearing. 

"Leave! Hell no you're not leaving! You didn't rape me! Apparently you don't remeber but I kissed YOU first! Not the other way around, James! I pulled you into MY room. And to top it off, I hated that you left for a year right after. I thought.. I thought it was fates way of telling me I needed to get over you. But it didn't work."

Dave swings the swivel chair around and boxes his brother in with his arms. 

"James, I've loved you since I was 13. That was why JC made his assumptions earlier. Because... I still do love you. Regardless of any wife or girlfriend either of us have or have had. Shit if you don't believe me just call Alison. She's known since about a month before the wedding." He chuckles at the memory. She had thought he was joking and almost chucked him on his ass initially for starting his statement with 'We need to talk' and 'I'm in love with someone else'. Now she just accepts that his own brother is liable to be one of the only hall passes he'll ever want. 

Other than the Rock but who doesn't want him.

He says this all (minus the Rock part) to James and slowly the man gets less blotchy and more hopeful.

James doesn't know what to do first when his brother is done talking but he decides sticking his tongue as far as possible down his brothers throat is an acceptable beggining. 

When they finally come up for air, they both chuckle.

James starts talking. 

"This definitely should be proof of our acting abilities, keeping even each other out of the loop. And after we finish we should probably thank our gracious host." 

Dave chuckles but had to ask, "Finish what?" 

James starts smirking rather viciously at his brother.

"Me bending you over that couch over there and fucking the shit out you. And no, it can't wait until we're back at the hotel." 

Dave moans against his brothers mouth and grinds his freshly hardened cock against James. The older assists by grabbing handfuls of the wonderful ass he knows is attached to the smaller man. He smirks again when he feels something lodged firmly in said ass. 

"Well well well, what have we here, hmm? Aren't you a naughty boy, going on live television with a plug in." His younger brother moans at the husky voice. James undoes his brothers belt and button so that he can reach his hand in and play with the toy in his brother himself. Twisting and pressing it back up into the man, causing Dave to cuss slightly and moan when it hits his prostate. 

"James! Please just fuck me already please!" He grinds forward to make sure the others cock is still hard and finds it stiff to his satisfaction. "Please Jamey, I need you in me!"

At his brothers use of the now little used nickname, James grabs hold of the smaller mans ass and lifts him, turning to press him against the wall above the trashcan. 'Mighty convenient, huh ' James thinks pulling his brothers pants down, then grabbing the plug and removing it slowly. 

Extra lube slides out of his ass into the trash below. 

"You want me to fuck you that bad huh, you just wear this plug anytime you know you'll meet me I think. Maybe this is what led our host to his assumptions, hmm?" 

The other man just moans and squirms aft the newly empty feeling. Between the wall and the general size difference James has no issue holding onto him while taking his cock out beneath his brothers ass and slipping the head against his loosened hole. 

"I think, since you feel you tricked me into it the first time, you should beg me for this one. And maybe, just maybe, I'll put the plug back in you at the end to hold your brothers cum in your filthy hole." James taps his cock against his brother to get him to start talking. 

Dave is going crazy inside, 'Ooh yes finaly!'

He begs the older, "Please Jamey! I want it, I need it, please big brother? Please love me!"

His brother sinks deeply into him at this. "I'll always love you, Dave, never doubt that." He fucks into his brother deeply, sinking all the way inside with each thrust. Their breathing hitches and the next minutes are all moans and groans, scrathes and bites, kisses and whispered names. 

Finally, Dave finds his limit, on edge from the plug already. 

"Jamey, please can I cum, I really need to cum? I really want to cum on your cock, Jamey." James groans again and growls out. 

"Cum for me baby, cum on my cock." The husk is back in his voice and it draws up the tension in Daves balls immediately. 

He howls as he cums, glad that the rooms are sound proofed to keep singers from overwhelming the mics in the halls. Clenching around his brother he knows the exact moment James cums almost a minute later. 

Grabbing the plug off the stand beside them, he puts it back under his brother, allowing it to swap places with his cock as he pulls out. 

"All better now then?"

They both turn and have to laugh at the sight of Corden leaning against the door. 

Looking back at each other they smile brightly. 

"Yes, we were actually going to come thank you for your help in it but looks like you beat us to the meeting part."

He chuckles and says, "Well, I say I would let you get to the main event."


End file.
